Servitude for a True Friend
by SkyBluePimpSuit
Summary: Wizardmon is tired of seeing Gatomon abused and beaten for her service to Myotismon and gets more than he bargained for when he decides to try to do something about it. Set before the trip to the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Myotismon smirked idly from his throne. With a half full wine glass in hand, he slouched backwards with one lanky leg crossed over the other. This was quite the adorable little proposition Wizardmon was pitching. This ingrate brought on by one of his strongest warriors dare demand an audience with him so late? He'd thought about lashing him on the spot, but there was something in his eyes he hated. Something he tore from all of his recruits eventually, but Wizardmon had managed to keep his alive; hope.

"I want to take Gatomon's punishments from now on." Wizardmon said fiercely in his wisp of a voice.

Myotismon took a sip of his glass and continued gazing at Wizardmon intently. "Why would you want that?" he asked, knowing precisely why but wanting to hear the little sorcerer say it himself.

"Your punishments are too harsh!" he shouted, biting his tongue. He may have really done it now. When Myotismon didn't retaliate though, he continued in his usual subdued tone. "You punish her too severely for the few transgressions she does make, and sometimes it appears for no reason at all."

Wizardmon trembled before falling on his hands and knees, bowing before his dark lord. "Please stop penalizing her so harshly! I'll do anything!"

Any hint of annoyance on Myotismon's face disappeared at the sight of Wizardmon groveling so desperately. Yes, he was very close to Gatomon, wasn't he? Myotismon got up, setting his drink on the arm of his throne before striding over to Wizardmon, who was still hugging the floor but now raised his head.

"I should whip you for your insolence right here for so daringly bringing this up." He lightly put his boot to the back of Wizardmon's head and forced it to sit flush against the floor.

Wizardmon was of course becoming more terrified inside by the minute. He might have blown it, but in his heart the consequences were well worth the attempt. "But," Wizardmon's heart beat increased with that glimmer of hope. "It took a great deal of courage to come to me, and that makes a better soldier. You also knew better than to ask something of me without compensation." Myotismon released Wizardmon's head from under his boot.

"Your offer intrigues me. I need some time to think of some conditions for this agreement. I will summon you again when I make my decisions." When Wizardmon looked up at him with that disgusting emotion in his eyes, Myotismon kicked him in his side. He rolled across the floor and Myotismon followed up by stomping on his back and crushing his body to the ground. Wizardmon was jarred, but knew better than to try to retaliate or escape. When Myotismon was finished hearing Wizardmon's gaspy cries, he knelt down and pulled Wizardmon's head up by his long chestnut bangs. "Don't make a habit of questioning my authority." He whispered to his crumpled minion.

The lord straightened up and walked back to his throne. "You are dismissed, Wizardmon."

The permission to leave did nothing to ease Wizardmon's physical pain, or the looming tension. If he didn't leave promptly, Myotismon might resume beating him. Fighting the pain still gripping him, Wizardmon picked himself up. He stumbled the first few steps, but managed to collect his hat and staff which had gotten away from him during the struggle in a fairly timely fashion while Myotismon's eyes followed him. He bid Myotismon a good night and left, glad to just be out of there.

He almost regretted asking for that audience in the first place. Almost. He winced on the way back to his room as he thought of what Gatomon would do to him when he told her the news. That certainly wouldn't be the quietest of discussions. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that, it was time to rest up so he wouldn't seem weak in front of his friend and the other soldiers of nightmare. Running through a few scenarios in his mind before sleep came over him wouldn't hurt though.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizardmon awoke slowly to an unpleasant weight on his torso. It was even more unpleasant since he was still hurting from the wallop he took from Myotismon. He moaned and feebly tried to hold onto sleep, but the paws kneading his chest were hard to ignore. He cracked his eyes open at Gatomon's mischievous face and groggily pushed it away from his own face. "You do that too rough." He complained, changing the pushing into petting the top of her head when she didn't move to get off him.

Gatomon seemed pleased and crawled forward, pressing her paw pads against Wizardmon's face and squishing his cheeks a little. "No, you being a grumpy old man is what's rough." She countered in a self-satisfied tone.

"I am not old." Wizardmon grumbled. He was waking up more, and successfully pushed Gatomon off to his side with his next attempt at removing his fuzzy alarm clock. He winced as sitting up set off a series of burning aches all over his chest and stomach, a few spots more prominent than the others. His gloved hands cradled his stomach. That was going to be a joy to feel all day. "I'm surprised you waking me up that way hasn't 'gotten old.'" He muttered as Gatomon eyed him more seriously.

"Did you get into a scrape yesterday, Wizardmon?" she asked, pressing a paw to his hand. "Just tell me who it was; I can round them up and carve a lesson into their thick skulls."

As welcome as the concern was, Gatomon would probably take the sentiment back the second she heard his attacker's name. That reminded him of the news he had for Gatomon. Wizardmon took one look into Gatomon's fierce, calculating gaze and decided to skirt around telling the truth for now. Just until she'd calmed down some. Later today would be ideal; it could wait just a little while.

His heart thumped faster with the memory of Myotismon terrorizing him and the panic that came with it was freshly brought to his mind. Wizardmon took Gatomon's paw and patted it before letting it drop. "It was nobody. They aren't worth your time, I assure you." He lied, his voice a lot more steady than he felt.

Gatomon didn't look convinced. "I'm also perfectly capable of defending myself." He added with a huff.

"Apparently not." Gatomon growled, visibly put off. She watched Wizardmon struggle out of bed and scratch the tangled mop he called hair. "You better make yourself presentable. Lord Myotismon might call on us to go after the digidestined instead of that moron Demidevimon."

"I doubt that. He seems too preoccupied with raising his forces that are to conquer the human world." Never-the-less, Wizardmon got ready; brushing out his hair, securing it and donning his cloak and hat.

As it so happened, Myotismon called a strategy meeting that afternoon. The list of those summoned included Myotismon's favorite toy, Demidevimon, and higher-ranked digimon in the dark army that were not only fierce warriors in their own right, but could serve as generals to lead the lesser masses and give them direction in the field. Wizardmon wasn't some weak drone, but there were quite a few curious stares wondering exactly _why he was there._

If Myotismon noticed the confusion and speculative glances among his subordinates, he didn't show it. In fact he seemed very intent on getting the little Wizard's opinion on how things were progressing, sometimes pushing the suggestions of others aside. It felt like some strange sort of favoritism. Wizardmon didn't like it and wished he didn't have to be a part of this in any capacity. He was getting too much attention, and it didn't feel very positive.

"We should send forces more destructive than that dippy, incompetent bat!" Phantomon insisted in the wavering voice you'd expect a cartoon ghost to have. If he weren't such a threat, other digimon would giggle when he said "boo" with his silly ghostie voice, but this conference was quite serious. "My Lord, you must consider sending some of my troops before these children reunite and become more powerful."

He waited a moment for Myotismon to answer before becoming irritated and calling his name again. "Lord Myotismon!" Myotismon's full attention snapped onto Phantomon so quickly that he flinched, also hoping he hadn't offended his lord. "Uh…like I was saying, we should send some of the Bakemon troopers to take care of the chosen children." He said nervously.

"I heard you, Phantomon. Do you fear I've gone deaf?" Myotismon asked pointedly. No one dared to answer that question. No one except for Gatomon.

"What Phantomon is stuttering to say, Lord Myotismon, is that your attention appears to be elsewhere."

She shouldn't have said it. In all honesty, Wizardmon understood why she was irritated. Everyone else seemed to be too since their lord couldn't shut up about the little Wizard's opinions, almost refusing to take his eyes off of him as well. The lightening never came, though. Barely a reprimand even fell from Myotismon's glossy purple lips. Once again that afternoon, Myotismon returned his attention to Wizardmon, even as he spoke to the group as a whole. "I assure you, my attention is on the matter at hand. My attention is also capable of holding more than one thing at a time."

"So, what do you think of Phantomon's plan, Wizardmon?" Nearly everyone's eyes bore holes through their master and Wizardmon in irritation. Wizardmon who had no experience in commanding an army beyond the lower level viruses he occasionally ordered about. Wizardmon, who seemed to have their master's favor.

"I think it's terrible." Wizardmon said bluntly, going on nervously as more attention turned to him. "The children are already scrambling to get together, so Demidevimon is doing a decent job."

Here is where Demidevimon laughed it up and congratulated himself while everyone else went on listening.

"We're very close to our goal, we could always open the portal and leave early if they pull together and come after us." A few folks sneered muttering something about 'the coward's way out,' which was heard by almost everyone because sounds carry in castle walls. "And? The Bakemon troopers weren't trained to fight digidestined, they were trained to corral humans. They aren't equipped to handle the digidestined and it would be a loss to have less of them when we go to the human world."

There was quiet around the room as the logic of Wizardmon's words sunk in. Myotismon smirked. "I knew having you at this meeting would be helpful. Keep proving your use to me, Wizardmon."

There were more details to speak of, but they did settle on Wizardmon's plan of letting Demidevimon continue to play the children for fools while they continued preparations to travel to the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon were gossiping and spreading news when the strategy meeting let out. News that their lord was acting rather strangely, that his attention was fixated on Wizardmon of all digimon, news that Wizardmon had smacked down Phantomon's plan and delivered a plate of ass-whooping with a better plan, and curious of all, Gatomon had not been punished at all for smart-mouthing Myotismon. Wizardmon liked this rumor the best, because it carried the most truth and his friend had indeed gone unpunished. Hundreds of other rumors deviated from the originals, though; like that Wizardmon or Gatomon had somehow bribed Myotismon to make that happen. The rumors that further spiraled from that made Wizardmon a little uncomfortable because some iterations involved one of them being romantically involved with Myotismon.

Gatomon didn't seem to like any of the rumors spreading. They were returning to Wizardmon's room and she seemed tenser than usual, which was strange considering she'd dodged a bullet moments ago. Once the crowd in the halls thinned out, Gatomon snatched part of Wizardmon's baggy suit's pants and yanked on them as she hissed. "What the hell was all that about?!"

Wizardmon was a little surprised by Gatomon's outburst, but tried to keep them moving. "I honestly don't know, Gatomon." He half lied, prying Gatomon's claws off of his pants and heaving the most exhausted sigh. "Our master's interest in me today was quite…distressing." He worded carefully, lest there be anyone still lurking around to hear him say something bad about Myotismon.

Gatomon huffed, yanking her paws from Wizardmon's hands and throwing them in the air. "Then why would he even do that?" she spat, whipping around and starting to fiercely pace around the same spot in the hall. "What kind of mind game is he playing? He's barely given you a thought since you joined the cause to raise him to power. Is he trying to get to me, or does he really want to mess with you for kicks?"

Wizardmon watched the white cat recede into her mind more, wincing a bit at the word 'kick.' All the excitement had made him forget about the steady soreness in his body and the occasional jabs of sharper pain when he moved just the right way. A gloved hand reached for the back of Gatomon's head and steered her back on course for his room. They usually parted at his room if they weren't going to spend more time together because they'd fallen into that pattern over time.

Gatomon made an annoyed noise and stopped abruptly, shoving Wizardmon's hand away "Wizardmon, this is serious!" she puffed up her cheeks, masking a hurt look with anger. "You could at least be scared for yourself! If Myotismon is looking at you more closely, it can't be good! It's..never good.." Gatomon nearly choked up. She was keeping her eyes dry as she could and her focused glare steady. Wizardmon felt some of that resolve cracking-maybe it would be for the best if he told Gatomon now. Even if she was going to get upset with him.

"Gatomon, I'm not fooling around here." He sighed again wearily and faced her fully "I think I might have an idea of why Lord Myotismon is doing this." Wizardmon started, leaning over and putting a hand on Gatomon's shoulder. "It may be because-"

"'Scuse me, comin' through! HEY!" Wizardmon was rudely interrupted by Demidevimon who had rounded a corner and then flown towards them, flapping furiously in his haste. "Yo, Wizardmon, Myotismon wants to see you in his private chambers. Like, _now_!"

Normally neither of the two would fret over Demidevimon, but the news he brought along sent a chill down both of their spines. Gatomon promptly covered her weakness with attitude. "What _for_, birdbrain?"

" For somethin', ya rotten furball!" That riled the little bat up a bit, but no one was actually afraid of that tetherball with wings unless he was tattling on them. Demidevimon puffed himself up and flew a little higher to give himself the illusion of height, giving them a smug, shit-eating cat smirk.

"Just tell us before I decide to use you as a new scratch toy." Gatomon said threateningly, holding out one of her paws to showcase her three sharp kitty claws.

"You're just lucky you aren't worth my time!" Demidevimon barked, lowering back to his normal range from the ground(about even with the top of Wizardmon's hat). "Lord Myotismon says you get a reward for bein' such a special snowflake. Now hurry it up and don't keep him waiting!"

"….When I do, he makes me sleep with the bats.." Demidevimon muttered to himself as he flapped away, his master's message delivered.

As dumbfounding as Demidevimon's message was, Gatomon processed it fairly quickly and still found the presence of mind to grab onto the front of Wizardmon's suit and yank it. "Come on, Wizardmon, let's go." She started trying(and succeeding) to pull him in the direction of the nearest route to the castle entry hall.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon exclaimed in a muffled wisp. He didn't stop her from pulling him, but he did put his hand on her paw. "Gatomon, where do you think you're taking me?" Her efforts waned as he started talking her down. "If I don't show up, Myotismon will not be in a very pleasant mood."

He looked at Gatomon, wondering what was bouncing around in her skull. He knew she wasn't 'happy,' but pinpointing her exact thoughts and feelings was rather difficult. He had to get her to stop this nonsense though. She could get them both imprisoned, or even killed. He had the impression Gatomon thought their lord was going to do something bad to him, so he tried to use that angle. "Whatever it is, it'll be a lot worse if we do what I think you're trying to do."

That stopped her dead in her tracks, and Wizardmon almost regretted saying it.

"I can't. Lose. You. You don't belong here, anyway..you never did." Gatomon said in a tight, soft voice.

Wizardmon held onto his rebuttal and patted her paw before gently prying it off. He knew she wouldn't have any of it, and that she truly thought she belonged in this awful place. He certainly didn't think she belonged here. "You won't lose me. I promise."

It was quite a feat that those words had worked, and not long after, Wizardmon was off to Myotismon's personal chamber. Kind of wishing Gatomon had been the one to sway him.

Myotismon didn't reward anyone beyond words or a change in rank, so this was as unusual as it was unnerving. Like Gatomon, Wizardmon didn't actually believe this summons was for any kind of "reward." If anything, Myotismon was probably going to bust him up some more and send him to bed sorely in need of medical attention again.

Understandably when Wizardmon reached Myotismon's door, he hesitated outside of it and thumbed his staff for a minute. Finally, reminding himself that if he were tardy Myotismon's punishment would be much worse, he went ahead and knocked on the door.

Myotismon's annoyed voiced barked from the other side. "_What is it_?"

Wizardmon swallowed uneasily and cleared his throat, speaking as loudly as he could. "It's Wizardmon, my Lord. You summoned me."

"Ah yeeees, Wizardmon. You may come in." Myotismon's voice said on the other side. The tone took on was so pleased that Wizardmon's bruises ached more noticeably to him. He tried to ignore it as best he could and entered the tall ass fancy door. It was made of rare digi-mahogany or something. Just a guess, Wizardmon didn't actually pay attention to what materials went into making new additions to Nightmare Castle, and it certainly wasn't his concern now.

Wizardmon crept in and took in his surroundings; Myotismon's bedroom was quite large. Large enough that it comfortably housed an entertainment parlor within it. Some beautifully carved wooden couches with plush-looking upholstery were separated by a long silver table that sat between them. Beyond that was Myotismon's coffin, a dark-colored desk with a very lavish wood-backed chair that had no business being in an office, a large dresser/vanity combo, a closet, and curious of all, a bed. Wizardmon thought Myotismon only slept in his coffin. Perhaps he was mistaken.

"Shut the door behind you." Myotismon instructed from one of the couches in the parlor, bringing Wizardmon out of his thoughts. "And be sure to lock it." Myotismon added, leaning back and taking a sip from his wine glass.

'That certainly isn't a good sign.' Wizardmon thought to himself as he shut and locked the door behind him. 'Maybe he doesn't want me to escape…'

As Wizardmon turned back around, he became distressed when Myotismon motioned him forward and then patted a seat on the couch for him to sit. Wizardmon carefully approached and started to go towards the couch opposite of Myotismon to try and put some room between them. "_No._" Myotismon said sharply, looking at Wizardmon pointedly over his glass. "I want you to sit _here_, next to your master."

Wizardmon's insides felt cold. His attempt to ease his suffering failed, and he'd have to sit next to his assailant. Wizardmon stood there a moment before following Myotismon's orders and hoisting himself up onto the couch in the seat next to his "master." He made sure he wasn't touching Myotismon before looking the lanky vampire king over and raising a question still left unanswered. "Demidevimon said you had a 'reward' for me. What is it?"

Myotismon gave Wizardmon a wide smirk as he set his wine glass down on the table. "Yes, you get a very special reward for being so useful. An honor very few have ever received."

Wizardmon's anticipation and fear were building, but all he could do was sit there and wait for Myotismon to continue, gripping his staff more tightly than usual as he tried in vain to relax on this rather comfy couch.

Seeing Wizardmon squirm was delicious, but Myotismon couldn't stall forever. "You, Wizardmon, may steal a kiss from your master's lips."

Wizardmon's staff hit the floor fast and clattered. Wizardmon felt stunned and acted as if he hadn't heard it or even realized he'd been holding it in the first place. He'd surely heard Lord Myotismon wrong. Surely he was going to get something trivial or a beating. He looked up to see Myotismon's smug face drinking in his reaction. Myotismon, who then slouched severely in his seat. "Well?" he asked, eying Wizardmon.

Oh Sovereign Gods this was real. This was real. Wizardmon couldn't think of anything to say, and he just made a low distressed 'eh' sound while staring at Myotismon as though he'd just said _'Let's donate to charity.'_

"_Go on and claim your prize_." Myotismon said testily, snapping Wizardmon back into focus and forcing him to make a decision.

If he declined, he'd be punished for certain for spitting on Myotismon's "generosity," but if he did, he'd also be beaten, right? Or maybe he wouldn't. It didn't make any sense, but going against Myotismon's will was the worst option. Wizardmon decided to suck it up and just do it. It was just a peck on the lips, and he would probably get thrashed either way.

Myotismon's darkly amused expression came back as Wizardmon knelt on the couch and uncomfortably pulled his cape's collar down. He scooted in closer to Myotismon and leaned forward and up because even with the slouching, Myotismon was ridiculously tall in comparison. Once Wizardmon's stitched lips grazed Myotismon's glossy purple ones, he felt sick in his stomach and intended to pull back and leave. He tried, and to his surprise and _horror, _Myotismon's hand was gripping the back of his head and forcing their faces closer again.

Wizardmon started freaking out internally as his lord very firmly pressed their lips together and evenly applied more pressure. Oh god Myotismon really wanted to kiss him. He probably expected him to do something. He couldn't even remember the last time he kissed someone!

Timidly, as if he were afraid doing this would cause his lips to turn to glass and shatter, he reciprocated Myotismon's kiss and was startled to find it pleasant. His nerves were still on pins and needles, and he felt a tightness in his stomach. He was anxious for it to be over, and he got what he wanted at last when Myotismon let go of the back of his head.

Myotismon took a few fingers and nonchalantly pushed Wizardmon away from his person with them as he sat up properly again. "Enjoy your reward?" Myotismon asked, reaching down to the floor and plucking up Wizardmon's staff. He pushed it into Wizardmon's arms and picked up his drink again as he crossed his legs. "Well?"

Wizardmon's mind blanked for a moment before he responded. "Uh, Yes sir. My lord."

Wizardmon flinched and felt anticipation well up again as Myotismon touched Wizardmon's chin with his free hand and tilted his head up. "You are free to go, or stay and entertain me." The vampire said without a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

"I think I will be taking my leave, Lord Myotismon." Wizardmon said politely enough. He was still rattled from the experience, and reeling from thinking about it and the disappointment he'd felt when Myotismon hadn't kissed him another time.

Myotismon let Wizardmon's face go and sat back, looking into his drink idly. "Go then. I am more than capable of amusing myself." He watched Wizardmon ease off the couch and teeter towards the door to the hall with interest. "And Wizardmon,"

Wizardmon stopped dead with his hand on the lock. "…Yes?"

"I expect to see you here tomorrow to take Gatomon's Punishment for her impudence. Six o'clock."

Wizardmon breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, my lord." He replied before promptly leaving. He made it back to his room without incident other than some curious looks. News of his getting a 'reward' must have spread. At the very least he wasn't physically hurting any more than before, and Myotismon was honoring their agreement. That's what he thought as he wearily reached for his room's door and pushed it open to get some rest, or at least some time to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Wizardmon returned to his room, the weight of what had happened between himself and Myotismon hit him, and he felt the urge to find a bottle of anything and snap his sobriety in two. The only things stopping him were that he didn't have any alcohol lying around and he wasn't up to venturing back out to acquire it. Well that, and the fact Gatomon would claw the hell out of him for touching the stuff.

Wait, that brought up something else that seemed very wrong; where was Gatomon if she wasn't lying in wait for him here? She was more than concerned when he left…

The small wizard covered his eyes with his hands and raked them up his face. They stopped once they'd burrowed into his hair and about knocked his hat off his head. "Uuugh…not getting into any trouble, I hope…" He looked at the door wearily. No. He couldn't go back out tonight. Too much had happened today. Too many strange things had happened today, and he couldn't muster enough mental stability to go out there to hunt for his furry friend amongst the hordes of gossip-mongers traversing the castle.

Screw it, Gatomon was always going on about how she could take care of herself and how he needed looking after. She was probably holed up in her own room or taking her anxieties out on some unfortunate chumps. It's not like there were anyone else around here she could confide in.

Having already decided not to venture out, Wizardmon let go of his hair and let his hat fall off. He lazily combed the knots he'd made in his straw-like hair with his gloved fingers and mumbled to himself that she was fine. He headed for the bed, stripping off his cloak, boots and gloves and unzipping his suit some so he could get more air. After letting his clothes fall where they may, he flopped into bed with the quietest of groans.

His injuries from the other day felt a little better, even with some visible bruising. That wasn't why he felt sick though. That came from dwelling on his_ Lord's _odd behavior and that damnable kiss that'd been planted on him. Once his worry for Gatomon dissipated, it popped right back to mind as he was trying to get to bed and out of this nightmare. Just-_why? _What did Myotismon have to gain from that? Did he honestly consider it a 'reward?' Wizardmon somewhat doubted it, but there was a small part of him that rationalized it would be a fair reward. That same part of him that had _enjoyed_ it, and even anticipated another. 'This will haunt me years into my future, without a doubt.' He thought sourly. No matter how much he attributed his brief enjoyment to his lack of intimate physical contact with others over the years, he couldn't get over it. He'd kissed the most feared, reviled, evil being he could think of in the server, and_ liked_ it…it was disgusting.

If Myotismon had pulled that tonight, Wizardmon knew there was little chance he wouldn't do something similar again. Realizing a small hope that it would happen again was welling in him, he groaned helplessly, shame quickly overtaking him. "…I think I prefer it when he beats me." The mopey wizard said after mentally scolding himself.

He flipped over several times in bed, finally settling on his back. Thinking about this wasn't helping him get to sleep, and he felt warm from moving around so damn much.

Slowly, Wizardmon opened and shut his eyes, willing himself to be calm and think of something else. Anything else. There had to be something else pressing that he could focus on. After mentally filtering through a myriad of thoughts- some barely trifles and some he didn't even want to begin thinking about, he stopped on one. 'I still haven't told Gatomon I'm taking her punishments from now on.'

That was something he needed to work out. 'If she thinks she's just getting preferential treatment, she might cause trouble and make my punishments worse. I need to break it to her before that happens.' Though, she hadn't taken it well when Myotismon had wanted to see him privately, she'd probably take this even worse. '…She'd probably try to do something rash and instinctive again, like when she tried to run me out of the castle.'

The more he thought about it, the more it felt like not telling Gatomon about any of this was the better option. She wouldn't like it, and she'd probably see through it a little, but it was for her own protection. Or so he rationalized. With that settled, his mind felt tired. With his last few minutes of consciousness Wizardmon thought about what his inevitable run-in with Gatomon would be like in the morning. It was comforting to think of a friend, and his mind was lulled right to sleep.

Most of Wizardmon's dream was a beautiful black abyss: he didn't usually have dreams, and even when he did he barely ever remembered them. This night was very different. It was dark and relaxing for most of the night, but in the last few hours of rest, it brightened and he had a dream. Near the end it felt like the whole thing had been rushed and happened in maybe the span of a few minutes, as are the time-distorting powers of dreamland. He could only clearly remember the last few events, and it felt so natural in the dream, as some dreamthings did.

He was very warm on both sides. His back laid against another person, and his upper back arched a little as he panted; a person his dream self was quite elated to know was Myotismon was whom he was laying on, and a large, gloved hand was feeling up the front of his torso. He barely acknowledged that they were both fully clothed minus his hat and the zipper on his suit being pulled down to expose his less-than-average chest. All he knew was he was far too warm, but enjoying himself none-the-less, and that the lips pressed deliciously firmly against his neck were making him feel hazy but pleasant all over.


	5. Chapter 5

Wizardmon woke up slowly, writhing around on his back and peeking his eyes open a few times. He shut them again, trying to hold onto his dream. He had trouble remembering them, so he was just going over what happened in his mind to help him remember.

He remembered it being nice, which was vague and very unhelpful. Another few minutes of lying there with his eyes shut and bits started coming back; lips on his neck, hands slipping into his open suit. Ah, it was one of _those_ dreams. Intimate dreams came along every once in a while, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy them when they did. Unless they involved someone he knew, then it became awkward. He promptly remembered who was in his dream and this was much more than just 'awkward.'

"Nononononono…." Wizardmon brought his bare hands up to cover his face. Was it possible to be weary after just waking up? He rubbed at his face and sat up, pushing his messy bangs out of his face. That was the last thing he needed right now-a _reminder _of embarrassing recent events. He didn't want to keep thinking about it because dwelling on it might lead his mind to fantasize about it. Attractive or not, Myotismon was still a horrible digimon. He even had a scheduled beating with him today.

Wizardmon felt around for the edge of the bed and turned himself to get up, feeling the familiar feeling of his groin being warm and a little uncomfortable. No. Nooooo. Wizardmon opened his suit up some more and inspected himself, thankful he wasn't too aroused. If he didn't stimulate himself any more it would go away and he could stop thinking about Myotismon. Hopefully.

He got up and zipped his suit up, busying himself with whatever came to mind; brushing out his knotted hair, making his bed, folding his discarded clothing from the previous night. He stopped at his little desk that had some parchment and some writing implements strewn across it. No longer aroused, he decided to briefly scrawl down the events of his dream being careful not to be too descriptive or think on it for long. He had trouble remembering his dreams and regretfully, he didn't actually want to forget this one.

He was about to set it on the desk and leave when he heard scratching on the other side of his door. Gatomon! "Just a minute!" He yelled, having to raise his voice to a louder volume than he was accustomed to using. He snatched the papers up and looked for a hiding place, deciding to quickly conceal them between some books on his bookcase. He sighed and in a more leisurely manner pulled on his gloves and shoes before answering the door.

"Gatomon?" he asked, swinging the door inward before she could bust it open. Oh, she looked pretty ruffled. And exhausted. Her fur stuck up in a few places, so she obviously hadn't groomed herself. Wizardmon hoped she hadn't actually been up all night worried about him.

"So you're okay!" She smiled with relief, mischief slowly creeping into her expression. "…or maybe not. You look awful."

Gatomon laughed to herself, and Wizardmon followed suit with a chuckle. She must not feel too bad if she could whip out a joke like that. "I do not: you're the one that looks awful." He said, stepping aside and ushering Gatomon into his room. The first thing he did after he shut the door was fetch Gatomon a hand mirror so she could see for herself.

Gatomon 'hmph'd and hopped up on Wizardmon's bed to lie down on her stomach, making herself quite comfortable. "So if you're fine, then what did he do to you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Wizardmon took a seat next to her and handed her the mirror. The way she looked at him didn't look 'annoyed,' and he knew better than to believe it. "He didn't 'do' anything to me." He lied, looking at her with an amused smile when she stuck her tongue out at her reflection and tried to fix some of the mess with one of her oversized paws.

Distractedly, Gatomon continued her interrogation unconvinced. "Nothing?" Her ears drooped noticeably and she paused her grooming to give Wizardmon a suspicious look before she went back to it. She asked the next question a few minutes later carefully, deceptively giving off the physical impression that she had dropped the conversation and was focusing on taming her messy fur. "So, what was your prize?"

Wizardmon was startled out of his false sense of security. Darn, Gatomon wasn't going to let this go, and…well, he certainly couldn't tell her the truth. She was eying him right now, too. He'd better start talking before she got impatient. Maybe something that sounded a little like the truth. He could fabricate what happened, but that took more effort and time. "Well, our generous lord invited me into the parlor in his room and offered me a drink and the chance to…" Wizardmon paused, thinking of how exactly Myotismon might have put it. "'Bask in my lord's presence.'"

That earned a snort from Gatomon, and after a minute her sharp gaze softened. "He _would_ say that, wouldn't he?" Wizardmon waited while he thought she considered the situation. She let the mirror hang loosely in her claw. "You let me worry all night for nothin'." She huffed, focusing more on making herself more presentable. "You don't look or smell like you've been drinking either. I'm really glad, but it almost looks like I made a fool out of myself."

Gatomon checked the mirror one more time with a satisfied smirk. "Puuurrrrrrfect." She said, sitting the object down and scooting it away from herself.

It was nice to hear her normal demeanor return, and Wizardmon's lips held onto a small smile as he looked down beside himself at his companion. "I'm sorry I made you trouble yourself."

"Yeah, well you should try not to do it again. I like you more than any of the boneheads around here." Wizardmon hummed softly, and they fell into a pretty comfortable silence as Gatomon squirmed closer and started playing with the zipper at the knee of Wizardmon's pants leg. He fell into his usual habit of petting Gatomon's back as he watched her fascination. On more than one occasion, the pants bit back when unzipped.

The silence was broken when Gatomon made an annoyed noise and seemed to lose interest in Wizardmon's pants. "I'm bored. And I haven't eaten anything since yesterday evening. Put on more clothes so we can go eat."

Wizardmon only seemed amused by her bossiness, and gladly complied.

The day progressed with a little more stress than usual, with curious digimon approaching Wizardmon with questions about his 'reward.'

"No, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you what my reward was." Wizardmon let a tired sigh out as the 20th digimon to come up and ask him about it deflated and seemed outwardly disappointed.

"Aww, c'mon, Wiz. Ya gotta have told somebody. Why can't ya tell me?" asked a female Gazimon with a particularly raw voice. She pointedly looked next to him at Gatomon who stopped eating her breakfast to give a nice steely look right back that made the rookie flinch.

Gatomon 'hmphed,' making a show to look annoyed(which wasn't too hard because she _was_). "Good luck with that, he won't even tell _me_ what he got."

The Gazimon's posture slumped, even more defeated. "You're kiddin'! Well if you can't get it out of 'im, there ain't any hope for any of us." Fortunately, she didn't need any prompting to leave when she didn't get the information she wanted.

Gatomon growled softly, keeping her voice low enough that only Wizardmon could hear. "Why don't you just tell everyone how dumb your prize was?"

"Do you really think that would go over so well…?" He asked just as quietly in a flat tone.

She thought for a minute. "Proooooobably not." Gatomon chuckled.

They are blissfully unaware that not too far, Phantomon lurked, watching the friends eat their meal with an expression of the utmost malice. Screw the rumors these little twits had manufactured! Screw Wizardmon for stealing the attention away from him._ He_ was the general, damn it! Not the stitched little man that had stolen their master's attention. The menacing ghost heard someone babbling about them around every corner, and he'd reap all the gossipers if they didn't need their army's full strength soon. If their master's finicky whims pointed towards punishing Phantomon for actions preventing these _disgusting_ trendy topics, it wouldn't be pleasant, either.

The pair of friends finish their food and head out to part ways and get on their routines for the day. Before he left Wizardmon made direct eye-contact with Phantomon from far away as he took one last look around the stoney, high-walled cafeteria. He broke it almost immediately and got a serious case of the willies. He could guess why the spooky ghost was leering at him, and it made him uncomfortable to think he now had _another_ thing to worry about ontop of all the things that had been going on recently.

Wizardmon parts with Gatomon and goes through training some younger and new recruits, a little field trip with a group, Demidevimon and more than a few others insistently asking about his 'reward,' lunch, and a brush up on target practice where he found his muscles still ached, but not nearly as bad as the days preceding this one.

It's soon approaching 6pm, and Wizardmon ambled to his master's room. He couldn't remember why he'd been so happy about hearing he was going to receive a punishment last night. He treasured Gatomon, truly he did, but now that he was actually heading for pain the dread really sunk in fast. Well, he was already here and the backlash if he didn't show would probably be far worse than this. He was honestly screwed either way. He knocked, announced himself and entered Myotismon's room when he got a response for him to enter.

When he entered the room, Myotismon seemed to have just picked himself up from lounging on his bed with a book and a wine glass sitting on the little table next to it. He seemed…..pleased beyond reason. From the wide smile he was sporting, Wizardmon might even call him 'chipper.' It made him very uncomfortable.

Myotismon made his way over to Wizardmon when the stout man seemed hesitant to walk more than ten steps into the room. "_Wizardmon_…..so glad you showed up. She must mean an awful lot to you for you to show such commendable bravery and resolve. Or perhaps foolishness."

He seemed smugger than ever, but his voice was dripping with a tone too melodic to be coming from someone who was about to hand Wizardmon his own ass. The contrast felt incredibly wrong. It had Wizardmon's anxiety rising higher, and his heart pounding in his ears. Underneath that he felt an underwhelming amount of anger and annoyance. It was amazing how small feelings could get crushed beneath bigger priorities, and all Wizardmon could feel right now was the pit of dread in his stomach and his legs weakening as though they were about to fall out from under him.

Wizardmon wet his dry mouth and looked up at Myotismon. "I wouldn't count foolishness out." He whisped, his posture loose and his eyes losing their glimmer as he thought of how much this would hurt. "I would appreciate it if we did not delay this, My Lord." Wizardmon requested, hoping it didn't sound like a demand. The last thing he needed was for Myotismon to become angry, but he had the sneaking suspicion his lord was going to mess with him again.

Myotismon gave Wizardmon and appraising look, his grin turning wicked and familiar. "You'd like to get straight to business then?"

Before Wizardmon could repress a sigh and respond, the first hit was already delivered: a lightening-quick, clean punch to the jaw that had Wizardmon on his ass. There went his hat, falling off to the side. Myotismon was on him again just as he was nursing his jaw and ignored how Wizardmon's arms flinched vaguely into a position to protect himself, hitting the limbs and smacking them out of the way to make way for body blow after body blow. He actually had to bother to be careful because each hit nearly sent Wizardmon flying into the walls. He caught him, he tossed him to the ground. Almost every time Wizardmon's body came in contact with something, sharp, hoarse gasps left his lips. The strings in his mouth occasionally pulled themselves completely taught from how wide he opened his mouth to scream.

The beat-up Wizard could barely get up, and barely wanted to. He knew Myotismon would knock him back down, but he struggled anyway because if he stayed down for too long, Myotismon would just get to crushing Wizardmon's body under his foot. He managed to hold back his tears for much longer than he thought he'd be able to. They only pricked his eyes when his data started distorting as though he might die, and his senses picked up that Myotismon had conjured his Crimson Lightening whip with the most sadistic and ferocious smile Wizardmon had ever seen plastered on his face.

He couldn't do this. He was going to die because of his own stupidity and because Myotismon couldn't contain his own disturbing violent urges. He couldn't! He couldn't die just yet, he still wanted to see Gatomon again! Forget he was doing this for her, he needed it before his data got reconfigured and he had to digivolve and find her all over again.

Shakily, Wizardmon managed to get back on his feet. Before Myotismon brought that horrid whip down on him, he did something he would have thought incredibly stupid if he weren't already in a desperate mindset: he summoned his staff and sent two thunderballs to counter Myotismon. One hit the whip and while it didn't dissipate, it did offset its momentum and made the lash miss him. The other one swerved around and connected with Myotismon's arm and chest.

Poor Wizardmon didn't know what he'd done until it was too late. With wide eyes, he watched as his master staggered back with a hiss and a rare contortion of pain and disgust on his features.

Before Wizardmon could even think _Oh shit_, Myotismon threw away his lightening and swiped Wizardmon's staff, promptly hurling it across the room at a tremendous speed. It bounced off the wall and skittered back across the floor as Myotismon wrapped his gloved fingers around Wizardmon's throat. The vampire lord was shaking with rage and promptly found a pristine wall to slam Wizardmon's back into. His hand closed around Wizardmon's thin neck tighter and tighter until more tears pricked the wizard's eyes.

Myotismon slams Wizardmon back into the wall one more time, looking into the panicked eyes and watching scrambling hands before throwing him face-first in whatever direction was opposite of the wall. Wizardmon landed a few feet from the bed after sliding towards it painfully on the floor and ending in a gasping heap.

Myotismon breathed hard as he watched the mass on the floor. "The_ IMPUTENCE_!" he snarled as he glared through to the trembling stitch man. "Leave me at once before I _rend your fractured data apart_."

Wizardmon tried his best in a rush of adrenaline and all-consuming fear to stand up. He was just too weak. His legs buckled underneath him, and he couldn't even summon enough energy to call his staff over. He collapses to the floor, reaching for his staff with all he has, but all the wooden rod does is weakly float for a second and clatter about on the floor.

"_Pathetic._" Myotismon hisses, prowling over to Wizardmon's ever-trembling form and hoisting him up by the suit. He manages to keep his anger in check and throws the covers open to his bed. He then carelessly tosses his Wizardmon in, not bothering to cover him back up as the man quickly lost consciousness. The lord of Castle Nightmare stormed right out of his own room to keep from tearing his foolish subordinate apart.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n ~(A longer chapter as requested. This really is tough to write right, but the support I feel from seeing all the likes and reading the reviews really does inspire me to write more. –SkyBlue )~

Wizardmon woke up hours after he'd been abandoned in Myotismon's room. Before he even opened his eyes, he noticed that almost _everything_ hurt. There were steady, extremely prominent aches on the entirety of his torso, lesser aches on his arms, his legs felt like wet noodles, and his neck felt incredibly stiff and hurt on all sides. He was vaguely aware that he was lying in a very plush bed, and he thought about shutting his eyes and just going back to sleep. Even with the memory of his encounter with Myotismon coming back, he couldn't muster the will to move out of the bed. Myotismon didn't appear to be here anyway-

His eyes peeked back open before they could fully close. _'Myotismon left me alone in his own chambers? Why would he do that?'_ Wizardmon thought to himself, baffled. He tried to shake off his grogginess as he squinted above himself at the magenta canopy. He let his eyes follow it to the high bedpost where the parts of the canopy that draped over the sides of the bed were securely tied in place. That was strange, too. Their lord slept in a coffin, why did he also need a bed? There was a window in the room, but there was a constant storm cloud above Castle Nightmare, so the canopy didn't serve a purpose either. Which meant is was merely decorative.

'_All right, I can't lie here ruminating on Lord Myotismon's furniture choices. He might still be angry when he comes back and I don't think I can take much more damage.'_ He sucked in a painful breath and started to push himself up onto his elbows. He immediately regretted the action and cried out, falling back onto the bed again. His neck still felt stiff, and now areas of his upper torso and neck felt inflamed. And his back. He hadn't even realized that hurt when he woke up. Wizardmon sighed softly, feeling the roughness in his throat as he exhaled. This was going to be a chore. No, a chore was fighting a horde of Bakemon. This was going to be torture.

Again, he tried to get up. A groan of agony escaped him, but he kept pushing himself. He succeeded in getting up and turning over to rest on his hands and knees, deciding to take it easy and take a break there. This wasn't so bad. Sure, it hurt, but he was still capable of moving. He glanced over at the door, which was pretty far away. He could make it.

Wizardmon took another deep, steadying breath and made to move again. Every twist of movement introduced seemed to make at least his torso flare up. He took his time and got his feet on the floor. His legs were unsteady, but could carry his weight just fine. Glad his legs hadn't taken much abuse, Wizardmon started hobbling towards the door. He stopped with an exasperated expression when he realized his hat and staff were scattered across the room.

Sovereigns, the last thing he needed was to make a detour-let alone two-from his destination. The staff was immensely important in his spell casting, though, and it would help him support himself on the long trudge back to his room. He decided to make his way to his staff and abandon his hat for now. Even if Myotismon didn't make an effort to return it, he might be able to gather some materials and synthesize new one. He huffed his way over to his staff, finding the breath knocked right out of him when he had to bend over to pick it up. He somehow managed to straighten back up and promptly started using his staff as a walking stick to lessen the chances of him falling and for something to squeeze when his injuries felt worse.

He was starting towards the door when he heard some metal clinking and then the click of the lock unlocking from the other side. _'The door locks from both sides?!_' Wizardmon thought, in his panic throwing himself back towards the bed and making an attempt to use his abilities to hover over and land on it. He hadn't really recovered enough energy for that yet. He hovered a little ways and his forward momentum got him pretty far, but he ended up crashing on the floor _next_ to the bed. "Gah!" he gasped as he made contact, hurriedly turning over in pain to look at the door as it began to open.

The door paused when it was only cracked, and Wizardmon took the opportunity to scramble back into bed and set his staff next to himself. His eyes were shut before Myotismon even entered the room. He had no idea why his first instinct was to shove himself back into bed and pretend to be asleep. He wasn't some little fresh baby at Primary Village being scolded by Elecmon, and he wasn't even certain he was safe from Myotismon while unconscious despite the lack of harm that had come to him during his nap. There he was though, pretending to still be passed out even though Myotismon almost certainly heard that commotion.

He heard who he assumed to be Myotismon enter the room and heard the door shut and lock behind him. Great. Myotismon didn't want to be disturbed. Now he had to ride this out wherever it went without a chance for escape. He was jolted out of his brief realistic musing as he felt a weight press down the other side of the bed. His breathing quieted and he tensed as the person climbed on and came towards him, stopping short and lying down parallel to him.

The distribution of weight Wizardmon felt meant the person was considerably taller than him, which wasn't any surprise. What was a surprise was the long fingers he felt touch the side of his face, the clawed tips of which stuck his skin a little. They slowly traced down to Wizardmon's jaw, which sent an odd tingle down his spine. _'….What the hell is he doing?' _Wizardmon thought, feeling a different kind of nervousness now.

Myotismon's hand took hold of Wizardmon's lower jaw, gripping both sides of the face with his massive hand. He propped himself up and leaned over Wizardmon. Close enough that the Wizard could hear his calm breathing, but not close enough to feel it. "I'm not a fool. Open your eyes Wizardmon." He growled in a clear, hard voice.

Wizardmon obediently opened his eyes, albeit a little slowly. Myotismon was a little worse for wear which was as unusual as his bizarre display of "leniency" earlier. His dark blonde hair was ruffled in a few places, and it looked like he hadn't bothered to fix it. His clothes were in a similar "ruffled" state as well.

"Were you hoping I'd forget about you so you could take a leisurely stroll out of here? Or forget your _measly_ _stick_ was in a different place and leave you to nap?" he sneered. Wizardmon blinked his slowly widening eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Myotismon cut him off. _"Speak the truth."_ He warned, squeezing Wizardmon's squishy face harder. He let it go and pushed himself up higher, awaiting a response.

Wizardmon swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. What was he even supposed to say? With Myotismon looming over him, Wizardmon didn't bother thinking too much. It sounded like Myotismon was close to having another go at him. "Something like that..." he said, having trouble breaking eye contact with Myotismon. "I-It was self-preservation, my lord." He added when his lord's eyes narrowed. The tension in his body was through the roof, making his aches sharper. When was this going to end? Why was Myotismon dragging whatever this was _out? _

"You thought you would die, then…" Myotismon said contemplatively, eying Wizardmon before giving him an order. "Put your hands above your head and keep them there."

Wizardmon did so without question, though with a hiss from stretching certain muscles and a shakiness that came from his personal well of fear that hadn't quite topped out yet. One of Myotismon's arms was pressed over both arms to keep them there and his free hand took Wizardmon's zipper and started pulling it down. Wizardmon almost instantly tried to move his arms, and wriggled his body despite his pain, stilling quickly when Myotismon looked at him directly.

"I said not to move them." He growled icily, taking a moment to stare back at Wizardmon's baffled expression before continuing.

The zipper was pulled all the way down a little past Wizardmon's navel and Myotismon's free hand pried the suit open to Wizardmon's discomfort.

'_...I knew it. I knew he would do something like this again. He was being forward and now he's invading my personal space to molest me or something. I have to get out of here..' _Wizardmon thought desperately. He gasped with deep intakes of breath as Myotismon's hand felt over his torso and around his side much more roughly than necessary. His breathing became particularly sharp when Myotismon pressed against his abused stomach. He looked up at Myotismon and at the cringe-worthy grin he wore. Like he was an axe-murderer remembering something fondly. And that something happened to be a murder.

"Ah_ yeeess_, I did get a little carried away.." Myotismon murmured to himself pleasantly. "It looks like you'll be dragging yourself to the infirmary, hmm?" Myotismon asked, his touch becoming light as he idly slid his fingers across Wizardmon's stomach. It tickled and sent a tingling sensation all over Wizardmon's skin and scalp. He really wished it didn't. Such a relaxing touch coming from Myotismon was alarming, and he was already hyped up from nearly being beaten to death. He was even more so now that he was pinned beneath his attacker.

Wizardmon tried to focus and answer Myotismon even if it seemed almost like the man was talking to only himself. "Okay." Was the only thing that came out at first. It caught Myotismon's interest and Wizardmon continued when his lord looked at him expectantly. "If I may take my leave, I will go to the infirmary." Wizardmon said, his voice hoarse.

Myotismon eyed Wizardmon at that. "You're going to drag yourself there?" he asked skeptically, pressing firmly on some bruising over Wizardmon's ribs and receiving a sharp intake of breath and a choked cry from him.

Even as he felt that pain and endured Myotismon's supremely smug expression, he nodded his head with a weak "…yes.." He'd rather endure that then be subjected to any more of this sadist. It seemed like the bastard was deriving a sick pleasure from hurting him.

"Wizardmon." Myotismon's smile dropped a little. "I'd prefer it if you stayed." He said in a deep, rich voice as his free hand held Wizardmon's chin between the thumb and foreclaw.

Now that wasn't even fair. Could Myotismon at least pick a better time to be seductive? A time when at the very least his body wasn't battered and limp as a ragdoll? The man had terrible timing if he really wanted anything of that nature out of Wizardmon at this point. The wizard sighed unsteadily. "Unless that's an order, I would like to go, my lord. I'd like to get myself tended to and maybe a sleeping aid.."

Myotismon frowned, slowly stroking Wizardmon's chin. His eyes squinted a bit as he looked at Wizardmon's face. "Very well. There's still the matter of your _transgression_ earlier." He leaned in closer like he was about to give Wizardmon a kiss and stopped short. "I want a verbal apology as well as a written one, due when you recover enough to walk properly again. Is that clear?"

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _Damn it._ Wizardmon tried his best not to show his frustration, but Myotismon was smiling again soon as he pulled away. He must have failed. Although Wizardmon felt relief flooding his system that his punishment was so light, he still kicked himself for that brief well of anticipation and even hope that he'd felt. "Yes, Lord Myotismon. I understand."

This is what he got. This is what he got for caring. That miserably smug face on his master and some urges he couldn't begin to address because the same 'master' had beaten him senseless. He owed Gatomon a great deal and had come to love and appreciate her companionship very much. If this is what she really dealt with this all the time, then Wizardmon honestly didn't know how she got up in the morning. '_Ugh, and now I have to walk back like this…_' Wizardmon thought dismally. He kind of wished Myotismon _had_ kissed him again so that this wouldn't feel like such a useless, awful experience.

"Then take your leave." Myotismon said, removing himself from Wizardmon and sitting up proper in the bed.

Wizardmon almost couldn't believe it. He really felt the loss of warmth in his suit, and fumbled to zip it up. No time to regret it, he was free. Free to walk four labored steps after climbing out of bed and flop front-first onto the floor. He may have severely underestimated his pain tolerance here. The feeling that his lord's eyes were burning through his back was ever-present.

After observing Wizardmon sputter and groan as he tried in vain to get up and stay up for over five minutes, Myotismon got up and clapped a few times slowly. He approached Wizardmon and stood next to where he rested on the floor, still trying to catch his breath. Even with his staff and continued efforts, he hadn't gotten very far. Halfway past the parlor and still a good distance from the door. "As entertaining as this is, I'm going to have to stop you. You cannot hope to make it anywhere the way you are." Myotismon said with more than a hint of amusement.

Wizardmon sucked in a hard breath as he was lifted up from the floor easily in Myotismon's hands. No. No no no, he took it back he didn't want to kiss Myotismon. He wanted to be several floors down on his lumpy mattress sleeping. He was plopped only a little more gently than earlier onto the bed and when he tried to lift himself up to look at Myotismon, he was pushed back down by a large hand covering his back.

"Stay here. Do not try my patience again and do not touch anything." Myotismon barked before he let up on Wizardmon and was gone.

Some time passed, maybe twenty minutes. It was enough for Wizardmon to become comfortable and slip into a sense of relief. He almost fell asleep, but was shocked back into wakefulness when the door was jostled open. He blinked a few times at the door as Myotismon ushered in a Soulmon carrying some sort of handled case. There was no mistaking a Soulmon for a Bakemon. That was sarcasm. The only real physical difference appeared to be a pointed witch's hat sitting on the top of Soulmon's head. So assuming this wasn't a Bakemon wearing a Soulmon's hat, this was a Soulmon.

Myotismon snapped the door shut behind them and seemed suddenly less irritable when he'd noticed Wizardmon had barely moved an inch from his spot in bed. "As I was saying, your patient has suffered some serious injuries during a patrol. I happened upon him when returning from getting a bite to eat."

'_He's lying through his teeth.'_ Wizardmon thought flatly, only mildly surprised. The Soulmon set their work case down and opened it up. Soon Wizardmon was miserable again as he was prodded and poked for the second time that night, this time by Soulmon's extended claws and a few medical instruments. The difference being that this didn't feel an ounce sexual and Wizardmon felt a rush of comfort that he was finally getting help, momentarily forgetting the person who'd brought him that help.

Soulmon 'Hmm'd' thoughtfully, tutting to themselves in a deep tone. "I wish I could have worked on him when these injuries were fresher. He took quite the whallop..." They went on in a familiar wavering tone that many ghost digimon had to their voices. With barely a glance from Myotismon, Soulmon bowed and continued their work. Wizardmon was given some sort of gel after being stripped of his clothes that felt cold and tingled as it was spread over some very sore spots. The areas were then wrapped in gauze bandages securely. By the time his more minor injuries were taken care of, Wizardmon felt like exceedingly thin ice packs were plastered all over him.

The little doctor ghostie did one more look over Wizardmon to make sure they hadn't missed anything, and nodded. "You can put your clothes back on. Whatever hit you, it was vicious. You're very lucky to have been found by Lord Myotismon." Soulmon paused uneasily "I'll have to come back and change those in the morning and at night. You should also stay put for a while. I'm recommending you take a leave of absence from your duties if my lord allows." Soulmon switched focus to Myotismon mid-sentence addressing him now.

Myotismon's eyes narrowed and he spared Wizardmon a thoughtful glance. "Wizardmon, you may take three recovery days. I expect you to be back to helping train new recruits and your other duties by then or there will be a severe penalty." His eyes drifted back to Soulmon. "Soulmon, you are dismissed. You are not to tell anyone of your work here."

Soulmon was startled at their sudden dismissal and fumbled for their bag, putting any leftover materials into it and shutting it with a snap. Wizardmon, however, hadn't been dismissed yet. Rather than ask about it, Soulmon gave Wizardmon a sympathetic look before saying a hurried goodbye and heading for the door. There had been no bite marks on Wizardmon, but their master was certainly capable of this kind of damage. They certainly didn't want to stick around to find out.

Wizardmon was currently standing there, having just zipped his suit up and staring blankly at Myotismon. It still hurt everywhere, but the gel did soothe it some and he needed to keep his wits about him. The rest of his apparel lay scattered on the floor around him in almost a circle if you connected the clothes with a line. He heaved a sigh, not bothering to pick up anything else to put on. "Is there something else you wished of me?" he asked defeatedly, not masking his exhaustion with the man and not missing how Myotismon licked his lips and smiled like he was about to get a treat.

"I do, Wizardmon. _I do_." He flashed Wizardmon a wicked grin as he started pacing around slowly nearby. One of his hands reached up, and clawed fingers touched the side of his own face in thought as he moved. "I have graciously decided to let you stay the night here instead of watching you drag yourself down all those stairs to your measly room or the infirmary; with the simple condition that you entertain me for a while." He turned to Wizardmon. "It would only be fair, after all."

Wizardmon felt a little indignant as Myotismon eyed him, but was entirely too tired to express it. Myotismon must have looked at him in a similar way when he'd been naked and getting half wrapped like a mummy, too. He didn't really get it since he didn't consider himself very attractive: he was a twiggy little wizard with the large hands and feet that were almost universal among digimon, not to mention the stitched-up lips that didn't make being intimate a very easy affair. _'Enough of this nonsense. I shouldn't be thinking about this..'_ Wizardmon thought as he returned his attention to his master. "My lord, what does 'entertaining' you entail, exactly?" Wizardmon asked flatly. Entertain was a fairly general term, it didn't have to mean _that_…but he wanted to know what he was getting into.

Myotismon's smile only widens at Wizardmon's question, and he strolls closer. "You may relax, Wizardmon. Your companionable presence is enough to entertain; you need not try any harder for _my_ sake." The purple-glazed lips uttered in a self-important tone.

Wizardmon got the feeling he was lying through his glossy lips again, but didn't have too much time to ponder it. Myotismon-_in all his grace_-had plucked his body up again and was carrying him back to the lavish bed. "W-Wait, please!" Wizardmon yelped.

He was dropped a lot more gently than earlier, but that didn't say much. It certainly didn't put his mind at ease. He struggled on his back to get physically comfortable, which didn't take long, and Myotismon soon strode around the other side of the bed and slid on himself. Ah yes, nothing like Myotismon sidling up to you in bed to calm the nerves. "This is terribly _kind_ of you, my lord." Wizardmon huffed out defeatedly, really putting stress on the word kind. He wouldn't risk another ass-whooping with direct conflict, but he felt like he could get away with that little bit.

"It _is_, isn't it? How very fortunate for you, Wizardmon." Myotismon said smugly. He was lying on his back next to Wizardmon with a very loose posture and some pillows propping up his head and upper back.

He was being awfully civil about this, and darn if it weren't suspicious. And humiliating because Myotismon kept rubbing this situation in his face. "Yes, I suppose it is.." Wizardmon kept a wary eye on Myotismon. It was hard because now that he was comfy, his body wanted to go to sleep, but he tried.

His vision was a bit fuzzy around the edges, and it felt better when his eyes were closed…

"So, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Wizardmon's eyes blinked back open at Myotismon's question. He hadn't even realized he'd shut them. Myotismon shifted and folded his hands over his own middle neatly. "Anything new coming out of the rumor mill?"

Wizardmon turned his head to the side to squint at Myotismon. No, he didn't have a negative expression on his face. He probably would if he heard some of the things going around the castle, though. Why would he ask about something like that?

Myotismon smiled and moved some of Wizardmon's bangs to the side with the tips of his gloved claws. "Your worry is usually entertaining, but you shouldn't bother with it here. I've heard every rumor my castle has to offer spun ten different ways."

"You…have?" Wizardmon asked dryly. Something seemed off. He didn't think Myotismon would be happy with the rumors about himself, but if he was telling the truth, then they didn't bother him at all apparently.

Seeing the weird squinty face Wizardmon was still giving him, Myotismon continued with a little more enthusiasm. _Just a little_. "You don't believe me, Wizardmon? I know _everything_ that transpires in my castle. Apparently all the residents think I'm having an affair with every digimon I've ever so much as glanced at." His smile broadened into something wicked and almost genuine. "It's very amusing to me what everyone under me comes up with for gossip fodder, and Demidevimon is more than happy to open his big mouth and tell me what's circulating currently." Myotismon side-eyed Wizardmon expectantly.

Wizardmon had to laugh at that, even though laughing sort of hurt right now. "You? You're into gossip?"

"It's certainly not the only thing I'm into.." the innuendo and the look Myotismon gives him sails straight over his head, and Wizardmon nervously scrambles around in his mind to find a rumor he'd heard recently.

"All right, then." Wizardmon looked back to Myotismon, who looked very pleased he was participating. "I've heard you sleep with your eyes open so you can always see what's going on in the castle." His voice still held an air of astonishment that this was real and actually happening, which added a pretty good awed tone to his voice as he spoke the rumor softly.

Myotismon let out a low chuckle. "Yes, the ones about me are particularly ridiculous. Regretfully, that one isn't true at all. I sleep with my eyes closed." There was a short pause before Myotismon went on. "I've heard a rumor your pants' zippers hiss at people much like your cat friend."

Of course that had to be the one Myotismon heard. You know, one of the few rumors to actually be a bit true. As Wizardmon quieted, his company slowly grew an intrigued expression. He knew Myotismon was trying to push his buttons mentioning Gatomon, but he didn't mention her when he responded. "They do. My suit is somewhat alive in its own right." This was weird and he didn't particularly care to talk about it. He just wanted to speak up before Myotismon's hands got anywhere near his pants. "They're usually very well-behaved so they don't hiss or snap at anyone…usually." There had to be someone who witnessed it if the rumor got started, after all.

It went on like that for a while. They batted around rumors they'd heard, some specifically about eachother. Which for the most part were completely untrue and often pretty unfounded. Silly theories on why Phantomon's voice was a higher pitch than the Bakemons', or Myotismon having a Tuskmon as a pet that he fed digifolk to. Myotismon actually thought the rumor Gatomon was blackmailing him for her safety was hilarious. Bit by bit the tension Wizardmon felt in the room vanished and he felt alarmingly okay with being so close to his lord. Maybe he could blame it on being both physically and mentally tired.

Myotismon's laughter petered off and that comfort had to end abruptly at a brick wall, though. It was really only a matter of time since Myotismon didn't have many 'good' sides, and the ones the castle inhabitants counted really shouldn't count at all. Myotismon's bad moods aren't what stopped what could tentatively be called 'fun,' though.

"Well, Wizardmon?" Myotismon asked, raking his claw through the hair on Wizardmon's scalp. "Would you like it if that rumor were true?" He emphasized his point by trailing his hand down the front of Wizardmon's clothed torso, and suddenly Wizardmon's face felt too warm and he needed more layers of clothes. He got the feeling he was about to be stripped of them. What was he even supposed to say to that?

"What, that we're having sex?" Curse that rumor and curse all who spread it. Wizardmon propped himself up on his elbows and tried to look Myotismon in the face without becoming a mess, because he needed some_ semblance_ of control on the situation. Myotismon probably thought his struggle with this was funny. Well, he was failing miserably at not appearing flustered by Myotismon's forward flirting, so maybe it did look funny. It was hard to tell when you were the one stressing about it.

Wizardmon made a tiny, irritated 'ugh' sound as he caught himself in mid-thought weighing the pros and cons of actually having sex with Myotismon. He can't be thinking this. Why was Myotismon thinking this? Was there really so much joy he'd take from tormenting and having sex with another-considerably smaller-blue man? "Why….why this.." Wizardmon blurted softly with a note of distress in his voice, making some sort of vague hand gesture between the two of them. He really couldn't muster the strength for a proper response.

Myotismon turned on his side and leaned down towards Wizardmon, propped up by one elbow, with the most amused smirk on his lips. "Because I'm interested in you. I thought I was being quite clear, but perhaps I was mistaken." Myotismon says, his face inching fairly close to Wizardmon's.

"..Aren't you interested?" Wizardmon's brain blanked as Myotismon toyed with the zipper of his suit and started pulling it down.

The answer was yes. Myotismon's actions were getting to him, but he knew better: he knew Myotismon was a master of manipulation, intimidation, and crazy as shit on top of that. The man was also attractive and apparently more than willing to be intimate with him. "I…I don't know." Wizardmon rasped softly.

Wizardmon's suit was slowly zipped back up, which was accompanied by an exaggerated sigh. Myotismon grabbed ahold of Wizardmon's face by the cheeks with one hand and turned it to make sure he was being looked at. "You've dampened the mood. I would have thought by now, you'd give in.." Myotismon said with only a hint of saltiness. "but, that's what makes this more fun."

Wizardmon's mind floundered through a wall of dumbstruck and tried to figure out exactly what Myotismon meant. Usually it would have been obvious, but he still had a lot of leftover confusion, anxiety, and _weird hope Myotismon was going to make out with him_ gunking up his thought processes.

Myotismon took his sweet time admiring Wizardmon's baffled expression before releasing his face. Wizardmon then received a pat on the head from him, after which he rolled onto his back and easily reached for something on the side table. A book, Wizardmon realized after Myotismon opened it.

"You're a very interesting toy." Myotismon commented, leaving Wizardmon to ponder on that the rest of the night. Well, until Wizardmon calmed himself down and fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n ~(I'm sorry I didn't update for the longest time. I admittedly have about 20 unfinished unpublished stories in my work folder though and other things getting in the way of writing. ( 8 ^ 8)\o *throws chapter*

Please forgive me.

Long chapter –SkyBluePimpSuit)~

Myotismon awoke far earlier than Wizardmon the morning after the miserable little voodoo doll spent the night in his rooms. He groaned and pushed up the heavy lid of his finely-polished ebony coffin, and did the usual yawn, stretching out his arms and back, brushing the sleep from his eyes, and swiping stray locks of blonde from his face. His sleepy gaze slid over to the bed, and a small smile struck his lips when he saw Wizardmon hadn't attempted an escape. Instead, Myotismon peered through the darkness to see the wizard was buried underneath the smoothe-to-the-touch, white, fluffy covers. Myotismon found himself feeling mildly impressed Wizardmon had either the courage or peace of mind to stay here.

…_Or maybe he was simply that exhausted._

Ah well, Wizardmon was here. Maybe he could wake him a little…._intimately_. A fine idea; and a wonderful start to the morning, too.

Wizardmon was truly a refreshing person to torment: The noises he made were _delightful, _and he didn't tire of pushing the little fool's buttons_. _Myotismon eased himself over and out of his coffin, and crept to the bed with a devious grin. As Myotismon approached, he pushed his own mussed-up hair back flatter and kept the end of his tongue pressed between his smirking lips. For one thing, he felt he had to look more proper and the other—well, even people as heartless as himself can become overtaken by pure, unadulterated glee.

His footfalls were near-silent on the polished stone floor, and soon he loomed over his occupied bed. His shadow fell over Wizardmon's face and covered body. Imagining the look on Wizardmon's face when he woke was all the incentive he needed, not to mention the swell of self-satisfaction he'd feel if Wizardmon got into it like the first time they kissed.

Unfortunately, as Myotismon was lowering his torso down closer to Wizardmon's, a ruckus of loud thumps at the door made him pause rigidly. His mind halted as well with irritation at the intrusion, and he decided to push himself up and take a few steps from the bed before his little 'guest' woke up. And to swiftly go to quiet that clatter and make whoever dared make it severely remorseful.

After another thud, an obnoxious voice that could only belong to Demidevimon sang an incredibly off-key morning greeting to rouse his master. "Gooood mornin' _boss~_! You told me ta wake ya up! LOTSOFSTUFFTODOTODAY! **Ha** **HA**!" the voice cackled more clearly than one would think possible with a door muffling them.

In that moment, he had a mind to yank on that little wretch's wings until he cried for mercy and force him to be his footstool for the rest of the day. Some rustling and groaning behind him reminded him he had a company, and he thought better of the idea. That didn't stop him from being in a foul mood by the time he got to the door, of course. "I'm a_**wake**_, Demidevimon, you can stop clattering around out here like a dunce." Myotismon snapped in a sharp tone through the sliver of space he held the door open. Honestly, the only reason Demidevimon woke him was because he was attached enough to the worm not to maim him after being wrenched from sleep. And, of course, because waking up during day hours proved difficult on his own.

"Heh hehe. That's great, boss!" the little vermin sounded hesitant. "Do ya want me to help ya get ready and go over the itinerary?" the would-be bat flapped faster than usual to maintain flight and flashed Myotismon the nervous grin he usually wore when he was afraid of being on the wrong end of his master's wrath.

Curse it all. He had a schedule to keep, didn't he? No time to play with Wizardmon then, it seemed.

"No, that's unnecessary." Myotismon answered firmly, Demidevimon's disappointed expression not going unnoticed. That was their usual routine, but he couldn't have that blabbering nitwit spreading around an eye-witness report that Wizardmon had gotten the privilege of sleeping in his bed. Myotismon didn't care much about hearing about it, it would be a rumor and nothing else as long as they didn't get caught, but Wizardmon would care and so would Gatomon. And if that happened, the game would be over. Or at the very least, hard to continue with satisfactory results. It would be difficult to snag Wizardmon if they were under suspicion. Pathetic thing would probably feel shame or embarrassment or Gatomon would be upset or some nonsense. "I will spend my time alone and you can fill me in at breakfast when I'm ready. Be gone, Demidevimon." He said finally with a dismissive wave of his clawed hand.

The decisive parting words had Demidevimon obeying(if not a bit slowly) and perking up at the concept of having breakfast with his lord. Most of the time, he was swatted away so Myotismon could 'dine in peace.' "You got it boss! See ya at breakfast!" the little bat howled boisterously as he flapped away.

Myotismon shut the door and made sure to lock it, turning around to find a disheveled Wizardmon sitting up in bed and staring at him. Well, there went some of his fun. Nevertheless, this needn't be a wasted opportunity. _He would get something out of this morning, even if it wasn't much._ He put on what he thought was a sly smile and approached the bed, looking more predatory than even he realized as he sat himself down and leaned in juuuussst close enough to make someone feel uncomfortable. "Good morning, Wizardmon." Myotismon said, letting out a deep hum. "You look like a fine mess this morning."

To Myotismon's surprise, Wizardmon didn't flinch or gasp or look an ounce…well, anything. He expected Wizardmon to at least jump a little or look uneasy. Impressive. Or, it would have been if Wizardmon had been more awake.

As it was, Wizardmon sat hunched up, squinting at him and mumbling incoherently as he wobbled from side to side.

Myotismon's smile faded and he looked at Wizardmon's still very much asleep form and contemplated what to do with that. The mood was gone, and he had a lot to do today. He settled on pushing the wizard back into a lying position by applying two fingers to the front of his small frame and leaving a note next to his pillow. Not to be considerate, just to make sure he didn't try to shamble his way back to his room. No one else needed to witness that pathetic display.

Myotismon bathed, dried himself off, dressed and otherwise got ready to seize the day without incident. It was a shame, really, he could've used the amusement he would have gotten if Wizardmon had woken up during that.

On the way to breakfast, he stopped one of his little followers-a Candlemon-in the hall and gave him a sealed envelope to be delivered to the Soulmon that Myotismon had summoned to his rooms last night.

"Of course I can deliver this message, my lord!" The Candlemon held himself together aloft and proud, and appeared eager to appease his master in any way he could. Good lad, but here Myotismon took some extra time to loom over the floating candle whom quickly became anxious. "Soulmon is to open this envelope in a room by themself, and if I find that that wasn't the case or that you opened or otherwise tampered with it," he paused, sparing Candlemon a downward glance as he stepped back. "I doubt anyone will be envious of your punishment." Myotismon finished his instruction with a smile and an edge of amusement in his voice that sent a visible shiver up the little candlestick's body.

"Chop chop." Myotismon said, dismissing Candlemon with a wave. Myotismon chuckled darkly to himself as he turned from the form quickly retreating down the stone hallway and went on his way to his private dining hall.

It was a short walk through a few drab hallways adequately lit by wall-mounted torches. When Myotismon stepped through the doorway, he quickly identified Demidevimon sitting on a pillow on the table near where his own place was set. It wasn't hard to miss, as Myotismon's usual place was at the head of the long, dark wooden table. Even harder to miss was the large chair, much more elegantly carved than the others around it, embellished with gold and a deep red upholstery.

Demidevimon floundered to attention, scrambling up from where he'd been stuffing his gob to address his master. "Boss! That was snappy. We got yer food right here, still toasty an' everything." The creature grinned at him, and Myotismon immediately thought that if he didn't find the bat ball entertaining in some way, he would probably have had him killed by now. Or at the very least, put in the dungeons.

"I see that." Myotismon pulled his chair out and sat down, looking over the table. The usual mix of fruits to pick from the table, thick sliced bread, fried potato slices and meat waiting to be placed in a sandwich or be cut up and eaten directly.

Myotismon reached over and moved a few things onto his plate, taking his fork and knife and tearing into a cut of meat. "Read me the schedule." He ordered, focusing his eyes on his food and blurring out anything else except(unfortunately) his underling's unpleasantly rough and strained voice.

"Sure thing!" Demidevimon awkwardly launched himself into the air and quickly and briefly bobbed towards some paper that sat on the table more directly across from his master. He plopped himself down next to the sheets and desperately skittered around until he could read properly. "Let's see; we got some new recruits in a few days ago that are goin' through training today-I know you'll wanna see them," the little bat took pauses between items on the list to take in Myotismon's nods and neutral noises of affirmation with steadily-growing self-satisfaction. " you scheduled a check-in with the Devidramon today, Human Studies needs a check-in too, heh, they been bragging like nobody's business about some major breakthroughs…"

Myotismon listened to Demidevimon go down the rest of the list. Some of them were duller than others, like going over reports someone was probably fetching and compiling right now or going over the training methods for the new recruits. He leaned back into the plush upholstery of his chair as he took a long drink from his slender glass. They had it down pat except for sneaks like Wizardmon who took it easy on them or refused to dole out the punishments for failure harshly enough.

'_Hmm, I suppose many of them still have that stupid softness buried in them. It's just a matter of how far down it is..' _Myotismon thought dourly.

He set his glass down on the table with a sudden clink that startled Demidevimon and brought his reading off to a sputtering stop. For the best, really, Myotismon needed to think now that he remembered he had to arrange for someone to take Wizardmon's place and prepare for the possibility of a fuss from his favored feline. He cut off before Demidevimon could resume reading, or ask him whatever question was in that little screwball mind of his.

"That will be all, Demidevimon. You have another more important job to do today, don't you?" he asked his shrill companion, who seemed to perk up and then swell with pride as he remembered his new mission: to divert the children as much as possible.

"Yeah! I'll get right on that, boss!" the batball flapped into the air with the same great enthusiasm he had at the start of almost every task handed to him. "You'll see! I'll have those snotty humans on the ropes!" he bragged in his rough, obnoxious voice.

Myotismon gave an amused smile as he casually went back to finishing up the last of his food, looking over at Demidevimon. "Remember to try and keep those brats from activating their crests and gaining more power, and remember the penalty for failure." He added, watching Demidevimon's face scrunch up like he'd come in contact with something foul.

"No problem, Lord Myotismon! You'll see! I ain't gonna be the one sleepin' with no bats tonight!" he cried, zipping off with determination and a wild cackle without even being dismissed.

"Probably not, but Wizardmon was right. As long as Demidevimon can delay the children, nothing else matters. They'll miss their ticket to the human world and we'll be conquering it and looking for that miserable eighth child.." Myotismon spoke to himself, savoring the last few bites of cantaloupe-like fruit before he pushed himself up from his chair. He strolled around the table and picked up the paper Demidevimon had left behind. He wouldn't be able to relax for a while today. _'Who made this schedule and decided all these things should fall on the same day? I should sink my claws into them.'_ Myotismon thought as he went on his way.

He wouldn't remember it was he who planned it that way to be efficient and have a day away from his throne, only unhappy with it now that he wanted to play with his newest toy and complications had arisen.

The first stop was the recruit training. Myotismon was talking with one of the training staff-a far too enthused Veggiemon-about Wizardmon's replacement. Just then, a certain white fluffball honed in on him. She approached carefully with her ears perked and a very serious expression. As if he couldn't guess what this could be about.

She stopped to his side and put a claw to her chest, bowing her head forward. "Master Myotismon, may I cut in?" she asked slowly with a slight edge to her voice, straightening up and peering up at Myotismon after giving Veggiemon barely an acknowledging glance.

Myotismon half-turned to give Gatomon his attention, holding a hand up to silence Veggiemon. "Go ahead, Gatomon." He said, unable to hold back a pleased smile at the situation.

"I'm sure Veggiemon here was just telling you, but Wizardmon didn't show up. No one has seen the louse all morning. Should I lead a search party to drag him back by his sorry behind?"

The Veggiemon seemed very annoyed and narrowed his eyes, but otherwise remained quiet.

"No, that won't be necessary Gatomon. Wizardmon isn't _missing_, he's merely injured beyond the capacity to do his job. I've given Soulmon permission to hole him up in a private room while he takes his pathetic time healing." He watched her face carefully and was rewarded with a twinge of worry on her face that was gone as quickly as it had crossed her features.

"I see…I guess I was getting antsy over nothing if he hasn't run off after all." She said, nodding as her ears twitched to face her sides.

Veggiemon snickered, seemingly interested in the interruption now. "Eeheeheeheehee! What did he do to get beat so bad?"

Normally, Myotismon would have just said what happened in a mildly amused tone, or even swatted the minion off and not said anything about it. This was a good opportunity though. He could start off the story and cement what supposedly 'happened' and then order Wizardmon to repeat the story to anyone who asked. _Perfect._

"I sent him out last night to scout out new recruits, but he was attacked…that's all I could get out of him before he passed out, anyway." He punctuated the end of the sentence with a well-placed scowl at Wizardmon's weakness. It wasn't a hard thing to fake.

Veggiemon continued to snicker a little, but Myotismon paid him no mind and focused his attention back on Gatomon. "I was actually in the middle of arranging a temporary replacement since he's indisposed." He paused, tapping a clawed finger to his cheek in thought. "You're more than capable of taking charge here, Gatomon." He said in an authoritative tone, shocking both parties to varying degrees.

He turned and started to leave as Veggiemon gaped after him. "Unfortunately, I can't stay to watch; I have a lot to do today," He turned back to them for a moment to give them the minimum amount of respect, and also to see the looks on their faces. "But I'm certain you have what it takes to fill his boots."

As if some sort of paralysis spell was broken, Gatomon jerked and hurriedly bowed to Myotismon, with one arm bent in front of her and the other splayed out to the side. Veggiemon quickly followed suit. "I won't disappoint you." She said while Myotismon was still in sight.

As soon as he left their sight, though, she shot a nasty look at Veggiemon. "You'd better stop spitting on Wizardmon, or you're likely to be in the infirmary yourself. _Covered in cat scratches." _Gatomon raised a paw to show off her sharp claws for emphasis.

Veggiemon huffed up "What do you care? Anyway, if you're filling _his_ boots, all you're going to do is get in my way anyway. The fool never lets me go all-out on the fresh meat." Veggiemon finished with a short cackle.

Gatomon made to swipe at Veggiemon, a delighted laugh leaving her mouth as Veggiemon jerked back with a shriek. "I'll have those newbies whipped into shape faster than _you've_ ever managed." She scoffed, before proudly padding her way over to the gaggle of new recruits taking up space near a row of target dummies.

Myotismon's next few stops were not nearly as entertaining, but certainly less problematic for the most part. The Devidramon were still obedient to him, but were reported to be restless, more aggressive and less controllable at night. He okay'd a tentative plan to get them out more under careful supervision.

The Human Studies group had indeed made some breakthroughs, though nothing as major as what they'd claimed which was sorely disappointing. They'd been studying human city structures and culture, and could tell him basically that big buildings that looked unique from surrounding ones were important and what a school looked like. It got them less than satisfactory remarks, considering he could have figured that out very quickly himself upon entering the human world. Then they had some information that was marginally useful about human sleeping habits, routines, and behavioral patterns. He left with some books apparently written by humans in hand, having had to wrench one from a Bakemon that had become over-attached enough to actually defy him with the knee-jerk reaction of trying to snatch it back when he'd barely touched the volume on the messy desk. Then he'd had to keep it just to show he wouldn't stand for such disrespect in addition to giving her a good throw against the wall.

He didn't care much for their "visual novels" to begin with, but you can't just let people beneath you get away with anything like that.

He almost headed back to his room to drop off the books but growled to himself when he realized he still needed to pick up his reports so he could sit down and idly read through them later. Possibly with a glass of wine. This unfortunately lead to some backtracking closer to the front entryway to the courtyard and then going down a wide hallway with doorways that lead to different branches of pretty boring stuff. Inventory, project planning, scouting division, Soldiers' office, Advanced forces' office, mail room(a real ghost town there) and finally the information hub known as Reports and Records. Their jobs included not only gathering up all the current information coming in and organizing it, but transcribing it and sending it to another location known as the Record Hall. They also had to record the accounts of the….less dexterous digimon.

He stopped in expecting to walk right out with his stack of troublesome but wholly important papers.

"_What do you mean 'you don't have them collected yet?!'"_ he barked with flared nostrils at the poor Tsukaimon currently acting as the head clerk. It promptly lowered itself and cowered slightly on a lined notepad on the desk obviously made with someone much larger in mind, probably a bipedal champion-level digimon.

"Someone from your department told me they would be ready by this morning. It's certainly not morning anymore." He continued in a low growl, tempted to smack that squishy little wretch right into a wall.

"W-well, I'm terribly sorry, Lord Myotismon. There's still a few papers we're waiting on, and some of the materials are still being transcribed…"

Myotismon hefted up the books he'd been carrying and slammed them down on the counter near the edge in frustration, his hand shaking with the effort of self-restraint. The clerk as well as several other digimon in the office visibly flinched. "Have someone bring them to my rooms when you department is finished with them. These books as well." He said in a surprisingly even, if not clipped tone.

He briskly walked away before any more could be said to avoid the increasing urge to crush _someone_ in that department for the poor job done. Maybe even anyone would do, as long as he was satisfied. He lost enough staff as it was though, and this one seemed to adequately fear him. Besides, if they were manning the front desk, they couldn't be responsible for the hold-up.

That thought didn't ease any frustration, though. He'd wanted to get that work out of the way. He had other things to worry about-like getting Wizardmon to a private room that wasn't his. Or being able to relax and toy with him at his own leisure-that was all ruined now that he had something he had to wait on. His pace picked up as he passed the mail room again and his movements became more jerky and violent.

"Incompetent imbeciles.." he muttered darkly to himself.

He was just about to pass in front of the entrance to the Advanced Forces office when a wall of pale, almost grey muscle hit him. "**Watch where you're-"** Myotismon's eyes focused with an annoyed look, but his complaint died in his throat when he realized he was eye-level with a metal jaw and part of a grey humanoid body. He looked up slightly to see the rest of Skullmeramon's face tilted slightly forward to look back at him with the usual blank expression.

He made a low grunt as he respectfully took a step back. "My lord." He greeted plainly, saying nothing else.

Myotismon's expression dropped a little and he broke eye contact. His eyes lingered on Skullmeramon's chiseled, chain-wrapped torso before deciding he had to move on. There wasn't time for that now, even if he could damn well use the outlet. He still had a little rumpled wizard to see to…

"Move." He ordered Skullmeramon, pressing a clawed hand against the digimon's chest and pushing him aside before continuing on his way.

His foul mood was so blatant that anyone coming his way gave him plenty of space, actively veering out of the way long before he reached them. He noticed some heavy footsteps behind him, but thought nothing more of it. They were an acceptable enough distance away._ 'Besides', _he told himself_. _'_The sooner I return to my room, the sooner I can lay all these frustrations into my new toy and watch him squirm..'_ He almost stopped in the middle of a hallway as he pondered on that thought.

'_No, that's right. The little wretch needs time to recover or he won't last.' _Myotismon growled with a sneer, changing course again. It didn't help that he wasn't really getting any closer to getting Wizardmon's pants off, even if the attempts were amusing. Being so forward only seemed to go so far, and he didn't want to just order Wizardmon to sleep with him. He'd done that plenty of times with other servants, it was fairly boring by now.

He made his way through a brief grid of hallways to some usually vacant rooms. Even if they weren't empty, he'd just order them clear so he could have a place to calm down without any other irritations.

He turned the handle of the first door in the line of rooms and wrenched it open, feeling some of his mood ebbing away when he found the room was already empty. Good. He paced forward halfway into the room and let the door fall shut behind him. He was alone, the screw-ups would be bringing him everything he needed later, and…well, he still had to figure out what to do with Wizardmon. Both where to physically move him, and how to make actual progress in his seduction. The wizard seemed interested in getting physical, but whatever incentive that was there didn't seem to be enough…

As he paced the room a bit, he sourly pondered on a strategy to get what he wanted from Wizardmon. The usual tactics were boring or not entirely working; he had to try something else. He could _***eck***_ _try _being more nice. It wasn't very appealing to him—why should he have to lower himself to being overtly nice to someone far beneath him? Granted though, it would be unexpected, and he could already imagine the amusedly shocked look on that pale, round face of his. Wizardmon would probably think himself _dreaming._

He didn't have to make it_ too_ generous, though. Maybe he could hold back on the beatings Wizardmon would take in place of Gatomon…

Gatomon…maybe he could use her-

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door to the room he was occupying creak open, someone step in, and creak slowly shut again.

Someone actually dared to interrupt him. His anger from earlier had mostly left him, but he felt his mind dancing on the edge of it at the nerve of whoever was behind him.

Myotismon turns slowly at the sound of heavy footfalls moving in his direction, but his expression morphs somewhat into mild confusion and then intrigue and acceptance when he sees Skullmeramon approach and stop much closer than was the respectable distance.

"My lord." Skullmeramon's address echoed across the empty room, and his intense gaze bore into Myotismon's eyes when they made contact.

This hadn't been the first time, but Myotismon had to give him credit, this was pretty bold. He was fairly certain why Skullmeramon had followed him here, and he very well could go for the pick-me-up after earlier.

"Is there any reason you're here?" Myotismon asked. The question was a formality; He was already licking his lips with anticipation.

Skullmeramon, for his part, thumbed the chain in his hand as he answered, making it move slightly with a soft, repetitive_ clinking_ sound. "You looked upset earlier. I thought if you'd let me, I could help you" he paused awkwardly for some reason. "…blow off some steam."

The accidental pun settled between them, and Myotismon felt his lips curving up. "What a promising offer." Myotismon closed the remaining space between their bodies, pressing his hands to Skullmeramon's chest between them. He let them roam from there around the greyed-out sides to rest on the other digimon's shoulder blades, having to wedge under the chains wrapped around them. "Lean down for me." He ordered quietly, his purple-glossed lips pushing against Skullmeramon's neck as soon as it was in range.

He'd already taken a detour, this wouldn't take too much longer. They just had to be quick and he'd be on his way back to his room to deal with that mess with Wizardmon and the paperwork, if it'd been delivered.

Pleasantly, Myotismon was reminded that Skullmeramon was quite warm hands even larger than his own wrapped around his upper arms and kneaded them. That was nice…

Myotismon raked his clawed fingertips along Skullmeramon's well-muscled back, relishing in the growl he got in return and another spike in heat accompanied by a _fooooosh_ sound. Skullmeramon must have lit himself up. When he closed his eyes to savor the hands on his body and the flesh he had currently started biting, though, his imagination had other plans. He knew well who he was feeling up-the heat alone spoke for that-but with his eyes closed, he pictured someone much smaller, someone a little squishier. The gasps let out when his thumbs rubbed circles into the pale blue sides shallow and raspy.

He was pulled from the brief-and concerningly vivid and enjoyable fantasy-when the soft groans came from above him, and were much deeper coming from his current partner. He stopped his hands short of wedging themselves under Skullmeramon's belts and the waist of his pants, breathing hard and taking stock of where they were:

Skullmeramon had a light blue blaze sizzling around his shoulders and down his arms, he felt two large toasty hands rubbing the backs of his thighs, what he could see of the other digimon's neck was discolored with warm purple bruises and bite marks, they were both panting-

He'd really been lost thinking about Wizardmon, because he didn't recall exactly when they'd done these things or when he'd backed Skullmeramon into the wall. They'd been in the center of the room when this started.

Skullmeramon paused what he was doing and brought his hands up to rest on Myotismon's backside, standing up straighter(probably glad to have his neck back). "That was different…lord.." he admitted in a low grumble. His metal jaw was slacker than usual, and the red lights of his eyes were blurred around the edges gave them a hazy look. As much as Myotismon liked the picture, he was also frustrated he couldn't escape thoughts of what he wanted to do with the miserable wretch in his bedroom. Not even when he was busy having his way with someone else. That miserable wretch who still needed to be moved before the courier from records stumbled upon him.

Myotismon steeled himself and regretfully pushed his extremely attractive soldier away, taking a few steps backward himself. "I can't finish this right now."

Skullmeramon still stared at Myotismon with the same hazy look, but his arms obediently fell away from his master like noodles—very firm, muscle-shaped noodles. "Permission to ask a question."

Myotismon didn't have to grant Skullmeramon anything at all, but he was feeling just as put out by his own decision. Or he thought he was. Skullmeramon's face was very had to read, being made out of plates of metal.

"No." he answered Skullmeramon, stepping forward and pulling him down more to his level. In a very rare display, he held the edges of Skullmeramon's steely jaw and licked a long trail up it, ending in a kiss on the metal cheek further up.

"I'm behind schedule." The excuse was flimsy, really. It was his castle and everyone in it not located in a dungeon worked for him, he could do whatever he wanted. Skullmeramon wouldn't question him though.

"I'm afraid we're both going to have to deal with it because I can't afford to stick around anymore than I have." He felt incredibly amused once he pulled away again, Skullmeramon leaning forward a little to follow his touch as blue flames consistently _fooooosshhhh_ 'd up to a foot from where it connected to the greyish shoulders and arms.

"We can try again another time." Myotismon continued in a smug tone.

He lost the majority of that attitude as he awkwardly unbuckled his own belts to adjust his dick in his pants to look less conspicuous before he left.

a/n ~(p.s. I did not beta read this I just kinda reread the sentences as I'm writing, so feel free to point out spelling or grammatical errors)~


End file.
